U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,582 discloses (and is not limited to) methods and apparatus in which mold material flows through a gate into a mold cavity that defines the shape of a desired part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,309 discloses (and is not limited to) a method and apparatus for injection molding with multiple hot runner valve gates to fill a single large mold cavity.
United States Patent Publication Number 20020121713 discloses (and is not limited to) an injection molding machine having first and second nozzles for delivering melt material to first and second mold cavities of first and second molds respectively.